projectgleefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Theatregleek1995/Ryan's Sexuality Blog
Sexuality week! Oh my gosh what a week it was. Things got hot and steamy in the Glee House. I was confident starting off the week. I knew I was going to bring it, because like Mark said in the homework assignment, it's all about confidence. And I'm very confident in my sexuality. I know I have good looks. And I've been with plenty of guys before. So I know what I'm doing in the sexual department. I went into the week with the mindset to just let my nerves go and just go all out in the homework assignment and the video shoot. At the start of the week Andi and Taylen had a lot of tension. And Lyla was stepping in to try and handle it but Taylen just called Lyla out about her crush on Andi and it was just drama. And a mess. But then Emily had to step in. I don't really care for her. I find her overly sweet personality kind of fake and annoying. She's like "let's all bake a cake with rainbows and sunshine." It's like come on and be real, girl. Say how you really feel. I admire Taylen. She can be a bitch, but she does not apologize for it. She knows who she is and I admire that and she had every right to request a line in the song. And just because she stood up because she wanted it, doesn't really mean she was being a bitch. This is a competition. You have to be head strong to win this. Do You Wanna Touch Me is not my favorite song, but it's definitely a song that is easy to be sexy too. The lyrics are sensual and alluring. I was disappointed when I wasn't paired with Drew in the homework assignment because I'm so attracted to him. He's so sweet and very good looking. I don't mind Joy though. She's alright. Mark Salling walked in the room. And I melted. I melted to the floor. Out of my chair. On the floor. A liquidy mess. He is so HOT. I'll say it again. HE IS SO HOT. Like literally I will never forget the first episode of Glee when Puck was shirtless by the hot tub and his nipple ring... and oh my god I'm blushing. LOL. Mark complimented my "amazing" voice and my confidence. Those are the two things I pride myself in most so I was very satisfied with his feedback. Taylen I guess did deserve the homework win more than I did. Not that she has more talent, but she does have a tiny bit more sex appeal I suppose. I was paired with Drew for the video. And as soon as we found out we were paired together we exchanged a look and like our eyes met for a few seconds and I saw something in his. I have a huge crush on him. And I really think he likes me back. Choreography was fun of course. Because I love Zach and he loves me. And my sexy poses were so hot. It was fun getting to work with all the girls. In the studio I killed it again. Nikki liked the moaning noise I added to the end of my line in the chorus of I'm A Slave 4 U. Love that song. Heather Morris killed it on Glee. Plus I love me some Britney. Back at the house, some drama went down between Taylen, Gray, and Lyla. Lyla wanted both of them, but caught Taylen and Gray sucking each others' souls out. Gray is hot, so good for Taylen. I felt bad for Lyla though. But I was too caught up chatting with Drew to really pay any of it any mind. At the shoot, I don't know what came over Drew and I... I guess we had both been waiting for a kissing scene between us and even when Erik called cut, we still wanted more. (Ladies and fellow gays... just so you know... he is a FANTASTIC kisser.) When I was first called back I was actually a little surprised. I thought Taylen would get it, but I guess because I turned up the heat so much in the shoot and Mark liked me in the homework, I did a bit better than her this week. Which just surprised me but also made me so happy. Second on the callbacks last week and first this week. I'm on top of the world. Tyler left and I felt kind of bad. He was a pretty face, but I mean his performances were always stiff and I didn't really get to know the guy very well. He had a problem with emotions or something. Another one bites the dust I'm afraid. Tune in next week for a very emotional episode! Love you Team Ryan! -Ryan Thomas Category:Blog posts